Pokemon Story
by Comodo
Summary: The start of an adventure and the end of another.
1. The Beginning

**Melissa: 14**

**Pokemon Team: Vaporeon level 100 M**

**Umbreon level 100 F Dark**

**Jolteon level 100 M Electric**

**Flareon level 100 F Fire**

**Espeon level 100 M Psychic**

**Eevee level 100 F Normal**

**Moves:**

**Vaporeon:**

**Hydro pump, ice beam, bite, and quick attack**

**Jolteon:**

**Thunder, rain dance, quick attack, Agility**

**Flareon:**

**Flamethrower, quick attack, Bite, Helping Hand**

**Espeon:**

**Psychic, swift, Helping Hand, Shadow Ball**

**Umbreon:**

**Moonlight, Faint attack, Confuse Ray, psychic**

**Eevee:**

**Bite, Quick attack, Shadow Ball, dig**

**Frankie: 13**

**Pokemon Team:**

**Scizor level 100 M Bug/Steel**

**Vaporeon level 100 M Water**

**Ursaring level 100 M Normal**

**Dragonite level 100 M Dragon/Flying**

**Salamence level 100 M Dragon/Flying**

**Altaria level 100 M Dragon/Flying**

**Moves:**

**Scizor:**

**Double Hit, Night Slash, agility, pursuit**

**Vaporeon:**

**Hydro pump, ice beam, bite, quick attack**

**Ursaring:**

**Return, lick, Faint attack, slash**

**Dragonite:**

**Earthquake, Hyper Beam, Thunder, Dragon Dance**

**Salamence:**

**Fire Blast, Dragon claw, Dragon Dance, refresh**

**Altaria:**

**Dragon Dance, Heal Bell, Safeguard, Mist**

**Ash**

**Pokemon:**

**Pikachu level N/A**

**Bulbasaur level N/A**

**Charizard level N/A**

**Turtwig level N/A**

**Bayleef level N/A**

**Cyndaquil level N/A**

**May**

**Combusken level N/A**

**Eevee level N/A**

**Beautifly level N/A**

**Misty**

**Starmie level N/A**

**Horsea level N/A**

**Staryu level N/A**

**Gary**

**Blastoise level N/A**

**Umbreon level N/A**

**Drew**

**Roselia level N/A**

**Flygon level N/A**

When Frankie woke up his mom was gone somewhere. He had to walk to school on his own. He went to Melissa's house to get her. He has a crush on her. Oh not just a small crush a very big one. He was shy to tell her that. When he got to Melissa's house he rang the door bell. Melissa came to the door. "Hi Melissa," Frankie said shyly. "Hi Frankie," Melissa said. After that Melissa got ready and walked with Frankie to school. Suddenly they got side tracked by two pokemon trainers. They wanted to have a pokemon battle before school so they battled them. "Ha-ha, we will win," said the guy. "We will win," said Melissa. It was too easy for Melissa and Frankie to win. After that they had to run to school because the bell almost rang. They used Dragonite to fly them there. It was 1 minute before the bell rung for school. They were saved by how Frankie had flying pokemon. Melissa kissed Frankie on the lips before they gotten in class. Frankie was blushing when she did that. He was still blushing during class. May and Ash were in front of them. Misty was with someone next to Ash and May.

During lunch, Frankie and Melissa were getting there lunch.

"Um uh um," Frankie said.

"Yes Frankie?" Melissa said.

"I-I..." Frankie said

Melissa was looking at him weirdly.

"I love you," Frankie blushed when he said that.

Melissa and Frankie were blushing a lot. When everyone was at the table they saw Frankie and Melissa blushing. "What happened?" Ash said. "I said I love you to Melissa," Frankie said. All the boys were jealous because he told him that.

To be continued...


	2. To Orre!

**Ok, back to the story from where we left off.**

As you all know Frankie asked Melissa out and every boy is jealous (even Gary). When they got to class Frankie and Melissa still sat together like nothing happened. "Ok class there is going to be a school field trip to the Orre region and it is going to be until Cipher is gone," said the teacher. Everyone was happy that they got to go to the Orre region for the first time. The teacher handed out the permission slips out to everyone. They had to train hard to go to the Orre region. They had to do tests before they can prove themselves to be worthy enough to go alone in the city. There pokemon were weak except for Melissa's and Frankie's. As usual the teacher has pokemon that can beat there pokemon. People were afraid to battle the teacher. So every friend trained together. Everyone had to double battle with very strong trainers. Gary, Ash, May, Misty, Drew, Frankie, and Melissa were ready. After they trained they got there parents to sign there permission slips. After he got his dad to sign the permission slip he got a call from professor Oak. He went to his lab.

"I need to give you something before you go to the Orre region," said Professor Oak.

"What is it?" said Frankie.

"It is a snag machine, it is for snagging pokemon that closed there hearts," said professor Oak.

"Like what kind of pokemon?" said Frankie

"Shadow pokemon that Cipher created," said Professor Oak.

After all that Frankie tried it on him. It fit perfectly on his right arm. When everyone in the group gave the teacher the permission slip they saw what was on his right arm.

"What is that on your right arm?" asked Melissa.

"Snag machine," answered Frankie.

"Why do you need that?" asked Ash.

"Shadow Pokemon," answered Frankie

"Now Frankie has a good ideal there will be shadow pokemon in the Orre Region so be careful," said the teacher.

There will be 7 groups through the class. 2 group leaders are going to be together. The two group leaders are going to be Melissa and Frankie that are going to be together. The 5 other group leaders are as followed: Ash, Misty, May, Gary, and Drew. They were strong enough to keep the group with them and out of trouble. When they got there they had to take a test so they had to go alone and back to the Hotel. Frankie and Melissa didn't need to take the test because Frankie has the Snag Machine and Melissa is going to be with him. So they had to fight Frankie and Melissa. If they want to see a snagging they had to follow Frankie and Melissa. After the tests everyone passed. They had beaten Frankie's pokemon. It was a 1 versus 1 battle. Frankie as usual chooses his faithful Vaporeon to battle. When it was done they had to learn one more thing. How to double battle is the last thing they have to learn. "Now you have to learn one more thing before you go, you need to know how to double battle," said Frankie. Frankie and the teacher showed them how to double battle. "Do you all get it now?" said Frankie. "Yes," said everyone. First before they all scattered they transferred cell phone number's and gone to the Hotel. They all got PDA's (personal Digital assistants). Only Frankie got the Shadow pokemon add on. After that they all scattered. Frankie and Melissa gone to find XD0001 and that was the only shadow pokemon there in the Orre region.

"What shadow pokemon are we looking for?" asked Melissa.

"XD0001 A.K.A Shadow Lugia," answered Frankie.

They set off on a journey to find Shadow Lugia. The final place they found out was Citadark Island. Frankie and Melissa went there and found Cipher's leader. Greevil was his name. He sent out Shadow Lugia. Frankie sent out Vaporeon and Ursaring. Everyone saw the battle even the teacher. They never saw a snagging in there life. When Frankie weakened Shadow Lugia he threw a poke ball. He caught Shadow Lugia with it and he was surprised that he did. That means he is saving his master ball for something else. He purified his Shadow Lugia. He didn't want it that much because it is going to be hard to train Lugia to level 100. So he gave it to someone he really liked as a friend. The person's name was Alison. She had a bad looking team there. Because she was very shy around the guy he loved a lot. Frankie looked in his PC and he found the three legendary birds, the three legendary dogs/cats/gerbils, and Ho-oh. He gave all of them to Alison. They are already level 100 so she wouldn't have to train them. Frankie gave her some advice on pokemon team combos. He told her about the legendary birds and legendary dogs/cats/gerbils combo. He told her about the dragon, water, and normal combo. There were a lot of combos he told her about. Like the Water combo, Normal combo, Fighting combo, Ice combo, Dragon combo, and the psychic combo. She understood everything he said. After he was done teaching Alison about the combos he taught her about how to use the pokemon he gave her.

**Alison**

**Age: 12**

**Pokemon Team:**

**Articuno level 100**

**Zapdos level 100**

**Moltres level 100**

**Suicune level 100**

**Raikou level 100**

**Entei level 100**

All those pokemon were obedient to Alison after a couple of days. Pokemon were important to Frankie. He could be a Pokemon expert one day. Now he teaches people how to battle. They gone back to the region they were. It was a long 1 month. Frankie and Melissa were happy to be back. Everyone was happy to be back.


	3. Student battles Teacher

After everything happened and they got back to the region they were from. It was all back to tests on there skills. Of course Frankie was the test lacky for the while. Alison who was shy around Frankie a lot had a very big crush on him. She didn't want to in convince him. When it was Alison's time to take the test it was going to be hard for Frankie to battle his own pokemon he used to own. "This is the only time that you might beat me, it will be me only using 1 pokemon you could use as many pokemon you want," said Frankie. "I'm going to use 1 pokemon too," said Alison shyly. Frankie used his Scizor while Alison used her Entei. After the battle it was Alison who won the battle. She is the only one that beat his Scizor. Everyone else almost beat his Scizor, but everyone else got at least up too 10 HP left for Scizor. They would get a 100 for trying to beat Scizor. Frankie was a good test person for everyone. After class they all went to the Battle Arena.

Frankie: So anyone want to train???

Melissa: I need too so I will come with you.

Gary: Yea, me too.

May: Me too.

Drew, Ash, Misty: We will too.

Everyone went to train all up to the mountains. Alison followed them to the mountains. The group was finding a very good pokemon to battle so they could make a better strategy for the next exam. While everyone was doing that Frankie was looking for a good pokemon for his party for the next exam. Every exam everyone had to train, while Frankie tried to find a good pokemon for the next one. The pokemon he is finding is a psychic pokemon. Alison was following him while catching a good pokemon. Frankie found a good psychic pokemon and it is a Gardevoir. Frankie threw his Ultra Ball and caught it in one ball. Alison found a good leveled pokemon and it was Scyther. She caught it with an Ultra ball. Good thing she has a Metal Coat. She put it on Scyther and Scyther evolved into a Scizor.

The next week...

There was another Battle exam in the class. They all went to the Battle Arena for the test. Frankie is going to back out on this test teacher thing. He wants to battle someone that is a good challenge to him. The Teacher was going to battle him for that. "It is going to be a 1vs1 fight," said the Teacher. "Ok I have the great choice for this," said Frankie. The Teacher sent out the ultimate pokemon and it is Mewtwo. Frankie froze for a moment and thought of a plan for this one. He will use his trusty ol' Scizor. Scizor has been with him since the beginning. The first pokemon he got and it was from his dad. As long as he uses this pokemon he will never lose that much. Scizor has a good advantage against Mewtwo. Mewtwo has the even greater advantage because it has flamethrower. Scizor was faster then Mewtwo so Scizor gone first. Scizor used silver wind. Even though Scizor has weak Special Attack it will do good damage. Mewtwo almost fainted and it only has small HP left. The Teacher said I won and didn't want to battle any more. Scizor was beat too so Frankie healed it with a Hyper potion. Everyone in the group was surprised that he was the first one to beat the Teacher.

To be continued...

**Sorry for the shortness of story, but I did it in a rush from 8 PM to 9:30 PM**


	4. The Region things

After Frankie got beaten by the teacher he trained even harder.

**Gardevoir level 100 M**

**Moves:**

**Ice Punch**

**Psychic**

**Thunderbolt**

**Return**

He didn't know which pokemon he should put back for exchange for Gardevoir. He likes his Scizor, Vaporeon, and all his Dragon/Flying pokemon. All he had left was his Ursaring to put back. Gardevoir was the greatest addition to his team.

"Ah, Gardevoir, friend, to this moment on you will be a part of the team," said Frankie.

Everyone went to his house. Melissa and May kissed him and that made him blush a lot. Misty put Togepi on him. Pikachu was on his head. Frankie was happy a lot. No one except for Melissa saw him as happy as this. Alison hugged him from behind. She was blushing while doing that. She blushed more then he did. Frankie kissed her on the cheek and she blushed a lot.

"I'm ok," said Frankie.

"That's what they all say," said Gary.

"I am I just need to be heard by the greatest pokemon trainer ever," said Frankie.

"You should come with me it is almost the summer," said Ash.

"Isn't this the last year of school for all of us?" said Melissa.

"Yep so that's why I'm starting as soon as possible," said Frankie.

"I'm going with you too Frankie," said Alison.

"Me too," said Melissa.

It was the day before the summer begins and there was test after test in the class. Frankie was the best person for a tester. Frankie was the only one that hasn't taken the test because he was the tester. Frankie and the teacher battled. Frankie was ready for this one.

"This is going to be a 2vs2 fight," said the Teacher.

"Ok double battle?" said Frankie.

"Yes," said the Teacher.

The Teacher sent out Vaporeon and Mewtwo. Frankie sent out as usual Scizor and Gardevoir. This is the chance anyone could beat the Teacher. It was a easy fight with having a hard fight. Gardevoir used thunderbolt on Vaporeon and it was a 1-hit KO. Scizor used Silver Wind on Mewtwo and it was almost defeated. The Teacher used Psychic on Scizor and Scizor only had 1 HP left. Gardevoir used ice punch on Mewtwo and Mewtwo fainted. The first ever defeat for the teacher. Frankie had been taught enough from the Teacher's strategy. This was a passing grade enough to pass him to go on the adventure he is going on.

"Finally I could go on the journey to become heard over the world," said Frankie

"You will have to do hard work to do that," said the Teacher.

"That is why I learn different strategies," said Frankie

Frankie got ready with different pokemon he has. He kept his Dragon/Flying pokemon and his Scizor. He switched Vaporeon with a shiny Charizard. He switched Gardevoir with a Blazikin.

**Blazikin level 100 M**

**Moves:**

**Blaze Kick**

**Sky Uppercut**

**Fire Punch**

**Peck**

**Charizard level 100 M**

**Moves:**

**Fly**

**Flamethrower**

**Dragon rage**

**Seismic Toss**

Melissa, Alison, and Ash are waiting for him to switch pokemon and other stuff. It will be a surprise that Frankie has a Shiny Charizard. After that they set out on the journey to be the pokemon master. First it was the Kanto region then the Johto region then the Hoenn region then the Big leagues of the badges. It took him 1 year to pass Kanto region. When he is going on his adventure in Kanto all of them separated after they beat Brocks region. Alison and Melissa gone with Frankie and Brock gone with Ash and after that they separated. It would be hard to survive. Frankie got into a lot of battles because they got into battles with him. The people didn't want to battle Alison because they know that she loved Frankie so they wanted to battle only him.

**To be continued...**


	5. Kanto to Johto to Hoenn

After all that has happened...

Ash and Frankie became rivals after there 8th badge. Frankie caught just one new pokemon and that was a Kadabra. He evolved it after it was level 43. He trained it to level 100.

**Alakazam level 100 M**

**Moves:**

**Psychic**

**Recover**

**Shock Wave**

**Shadow Ball**

He was unstoppable in the E4. Alison was still shy about telling Frankie that she loves him. Melissa was entering contests for the fun of it. The person who was in the finals was Ash. Frankie had to battle him and he was hard to beat. It was a 3vs3 battle. Frankie knows who to pick. He wanted to test his Alakazam out for this entire battle. Surprising that Alakazam beat all of Ash's pokemon.

"The Winner is Frankie!!!" said the Commentator.

"Of course I won I had a good move set," said Frankie.

The next area is Johto region. 1st gym is going to be easy. He didn't expect it to be that hard for the first few. The 6th gym was hard. Alison and Melissa were cheering him on. He only has 1 more pokemon left and the gym leader had all of his left. He sent out his last choice. His last choice was his Scizor. After that he got beaten. He was still happy, but Alison and Melissa weren't. This was the 1st time he lost in the Johto region. His second time he won. He wanted to get a Hitmontop. He wanted Alison and Melissa to be outside. After he got out he had his Tyrogue. Then he got a Dragon Scale and put it on the Seadra he had. He traded it to Alison and it evolved to Kingdra. Frankie is going to get a bigger prize. When they saw the Red Gyarados he caught it. He got a very good pokemon out of it.

**Gyarados level 100 M shiny**

**Moves:**

**Bite**

**Dragon Dance**

**Earthquake**

**Endure**

**His pokemon team right now:**

**Red Gyarados level 100 M**

**Alakazam level 100 M**

**Dragonite level 100 M**

**Altaria level 100 M**

**Scizor level 100 M**

**Salamence level 100 M**

He gave his Tyrogue to Alison.

**Alison's Team now:**

**Hitmontop level 100 M**

**Kingdra level 100 M**

**Vaporeon level 100 M**

**Typhlosion level 100 F**

**Blastoise level 100 F**

**Pidgeot level 100 F**

Melissa's team stayed the same at the beginning. She was doing well with that team a lot. The 7th gym leader was harder then the last one. He used his trustworthy Salamence to help him out. He fire blasted them out and got the gym badge. They used Salamence to ride on to find the 8th gyms town. A dragon gym leader is the 8th gym. Alison was on his back the whole time. Frankie used his Red Gyarados to do this job. It was an easy battle. Alison fell asleep on Frankie's back. After he gone to the indigo plateau it was E4 time. Alison was still sleeping on his back. He convinced the guard to let her come with him. Melissa stayed in the audience. Everyone except for Melissa said that was cute that a 12 year old was sleeping on Frankie's back. The E4 was easy up to the final E4. The Dragon trainer Lance was the final person. Frankie had to use his Salamence for this one. It was hard to fight him. Alison woke up past half way of the battle. Alison was still on his back watching the battle. Frankie was up to his final pokemon and it was a 3vs3 battle. Frankie used his trusty Dragonite while Lance used his Dragonite. It was a very hard battle. Only one was victorious and that was Frankie. Alison got off of Frankie and hugged him. Everyone said that it was so cute. Melissa kissed him and everyone even Lance said that it was cute. They went back to Frankie's home. Frankie was running an errand to go to Prof. Oak. Frankie had a good choice to get a good idea of the trainers of Hoenn. Salamence needed to rest from flying everywhere. Frankie found a Trapinch and trained it to evolve into a Flygon.

**Flygon level 100 M**

**Moves:**

**Fly**

**Flamethrower**

**Dragon Claw**

**Earthquake**

**Frankie's new Team:**

**Red Gyarados level 100 M**

**Alakazam level 100 M**

**Scizor level 100 M**

**Dragonite level 100 M**

**Altaria level 100 M**

**Flygon level 100 M**

Alison was on Frankie's back when flying on Flygon. Melissa was by Frankie on Flygon. Melissa and Alison really loved Frankie. So they fought often for him. Alison was still shy to tell Frankie that she loves him. Everyone called him a good trainer, but he was one of the best trainers in the world. 1st through the 5th gyms were easy. 6th gym it got hard. The pokemon contests were good for Melissa to impress Frankie. Alison needed to have a better team for Frankie. She already had a good team from Frankie. Mostly all the pokemon she has now were from Frankie. She got her own Pidgeot. Frankie was impressed about that. He still wonders what her starter pokemon were. Frankie had a lot of training for Alison to do. She needs to do a good job of training. She has been doing a good job on training so far.

**Alison's age: 15**

**Frankie's age: 16**

**Melissa's age: 18**

Frankie was thinking about something. He was thinking why does he still have the snag machine on and why does he have a girl problem. He gave the snag machine to Prof. Birch. The 8th Gym was going to be hard for him. He mostly had pokemon weak against ice types. He almost forgot about his Blazikin he had for a while.

**Blazikin level 100 M**

**Moves:**

**Blaze Kick**

**Sky Uppercut**

**Slash**

**Thunder Punch**

**Frankie's new Team:**

**Blazikin level 100 M**

**Alakazam level 100 M**

**Dragonite level 100 M**

**Scizor level 100 M**

**Altaria level 100 M**

**Flygon level 100 M**

Gym #8 is coming around in a few minutes. Alison was on his back sleeping, Melissa holding his hand, and there almost at the city. Flygon was by my side walking with the group. Frankie put Alison on Flygon. She was still sleeping. Frankie kissed her on the cheek. Altaria and Dragonite was protecting Melissa.

"You all go ahead I'm going to do some training, if I don't come back then keep protecting them," said Frankie.

After a few hours Frankie gone back to the city and they were at the pokemon center resting because it was the night. Frankie was sleeping on the coach of the pokemon center. At the morning the 3 pokemon, Melissa, and Alison was looking at him sleep. Melissa and Alison kissed him. Alison was blushing of course because that was the first kiss she gave to someone. Frankie woke up with messy hair.

"Ugh what time is it?" said Frankie.

"About 10 AM," said Alison still blushing.

Melissa found another guy to see. They broke up and Steven joined the group and Melissa asked him out.

**Steven's age: 19**

Alison was shy and asked Frankie out. Frankie said yes and he kissed her on the lips.

**To be continued...**


	6. Sinnoh region, start of a new journey

Continuing from the part we left off...

Alison was still sleeping on Frankie's back which was still cute. Steven and Melissa are going out. Frankie needs just one more badge left. They were in the poke center. Alison woke him up with her kiss. When they got to the gym they had to do some stuff before. It was a hard gym to conquer. When they got to the Gym leader Juan they had a battle. Blazikin vs. his ice/water pokemon was a rough one. Frankie got his badge the final one for the E4. Steven and Melissa flew on Stevens Skamory. Alison rode on Frankie's Dragonite on Frankie's back. They went to the sky pillar to catch Rayquaza. Steven and Frankie fought over who would get Rayquaza. Frankie wanted to give it to Alison so he could make her team stronger. Steven wanted to give it to Melissa to make her happy. Alison and Melissa had troubles with them a lot.

"Do you want to find a legendary pokemon?" asked Alison.

"Sure why not," answered Melissa.

"Frankie can I use Flygon for a while?" asked Alison cutely.

"Ok my little sweetie," answered Frankie.

He let Alison use Flygon for a while. So Alison and Melissa gone to search for a legendary pokemon for the while until Frankie and Steven made up there minds on who will catch Rayquaza. Alison and Melissa searched for Latias and Latios. They only had 1 master ball each. Alison got Latias and Melissa got Latios. Melissa gave Latios to Alison because she didn't need one. When they got back Frankie was trying to catch Rayquaza. Frankie only had 1 master ball and 5 ultra balls left. He caught Rayquaza with his ultra ball and it landed in a success.

**Frankie's new team:**

**Rayquaza level 70**

**Alakazam level 100 M**

**Dragonite level 100 M**

**Scizor level 100 M**

**Altaria level 100 M**

**Flygon level 100 M**

**Alison's new team:**

**Latias level 100 F**

**Latios level 100 M**

**Red Gyarados level 100 M**

**Gardevoir level 100 M**

**Delcatty level 100 F**

**Steven's team:**

**Metagross level 100**

They went to the E4 pokemon center. They had to rest because there tired. They had a big day ahead of them. The arena was full from people who want to see the pokemon battles. Alison was on Frankie's back because she really loves him and doesn't want to let him go. The E4 was easy to him. The 4th E4 was a dragon trainer like him. It was easy for him. The champion had a partner with him for a double battle. Alison was the only one with him right now. She didn't want to battle that much. This was her 1st battle so it was hard for her. Alison had some good pokemon with her right now. She used her Gardevoir that Frankie gave her. Frankie used his Alakazam. Frankie's last choice was Rayquaza. It was going to be hard for Frankie to do this. It was really hard for Alison because this was her first battle. A beginner having so good pokemon would be almost impossible to see. It was all because of her boyfriend. He gave her mostly the ones he wanted her to have. When Alison had just 1 more pokemon left it was hard for them. Frankie had 2 more pokemon left. Frankie told Alison to leave the rest to him. Alison's last pokemon was red Gyarados and Frankie's last 2 pokemon was Scizor and Rayquaza. Frankie knows how to use his pokemon. The champion only has 1 more pokemon left and his partner has 1 more pokemon left too. Scizor was helpful in everyway possible. Alison got back on Frankie's back and everyone said that it was cute. Alison watched as Frankie controlled Red Gyarados with obedience. Alison learned a lot from that day. It takes happiness and joy to train pokemon.

"The winner is Frankie & Alison," said the Commentator.

Alison tried that for her training. The best things in life are trying hard to get them.

**Alison's age: 16**

**Frankie's age: 17**

**Melissa's age: 19**

**Steven's age: 20**

Everyone's saying that Frankie and Alison is a cute couple. Alison still sleeps on Frankie's back. Alison started to get better at double battles. Steven and Melissa stayed in Melissa's hometown which was Alison's and Frankie's hometown. Alison and Frankie went to Sinnoh so Frankie can get more badges and be heard as the greatest trainer in history. Frankie wanted to start a new so he started with only his Scizor. He had it since it was a baby Scyther coming out of its egg.

**Frankie's team:**

**Scizor level 100 M**

Alison wanted to start a new too so she started off with a Sinnoh starter. The Sinnoh start she picked was Piplup.

**Alison's team:**

**Piplup level 5 F**

It was a tough road for them now. They had to travel a lot by foot. When they spotted a Flying pokemon Frankie let Alison get it. The flying pokemon was a Starly. Frankie kissed Alison on the lips and she blushed a lot.

**Alison's team:**

**Piplup level 7 F**

**Starly level 6 M**

Frankie has yet to catch a pokemon. The next pokemon they saw was a Bonsly. Frankie caught it with a poke ball. After a while he got a Manaphy egg and he gave it to Alison not knowing what kind of egg it is. When it hatched it was so cute. It was a Manaphy that hatched out of the egg.

**Alison's Team:**

**Piplup level 10 F**

**Starly level 9 M**

**Manaphy level 1**

**Frankie's Team:**

**Scizor level 100 M**

**Bonsly level 17 M**

When they were walking they helped out a person. He gave Frankie a egg. When it hatched it was a Riolu. It was so cute.

**Alison's team:**

**Piplup level 15 F**

**Staravia level 14 M**

**Manaphy level 10**

**Frankie's Team:**

**Scizor level 100 M**

**Sudowoodo level 18 M**

**Riolu level 1 M**

Frankie started to get a very good team. Alison is getting a very good team too. The 1st gym was up ahead. It was easy for Frankie to beat it. Alison started to enter contests. She got a dress for the contests and a pass. Frankie said that she looked beautiful in a dress. Alison was blushing when he said that. Alison won her first ribbon with Piplup. The 1st out of 5 ribbons she needs. Frankie had a good thing to him. They both got a poketch. Riolu has max happiness with Frankie. So it evolved on its next level.

**Alison's Team:**

**Prinplup level 20 F**

**Staravia level 19 M**

**Manaphy level 18**

**Frankie's Team:**

**Scizor level 100 M**

**Sudowoodo level 30 M**

**Lucario level 29 M**

**To be continued...**


	7. The beginning of the end

Continuing from where we left off...

Frankie and Alison had a good team with them. Of course Alison kept Manaphy and everyone else. Frankie also kept Lucario and everyone else. Lucario became a good ally. After they gone to the pokemon contests for Alison. They set out for the badges for Frankie. The 2nd gym was up ahead so they wouldn't stop. The 2nd pokemon contest was there too. They went to the pokemon contest first because Alison was more important. Frankie was still thinking that Alison is beautiful in that dress. Frankie left for a while too get a few things. Frankie came back just in time for the finals. Alison was in the finals and Dawn. Ash and Brock were here too. Dawn won her first pokemon contest. Frankie told Alison not to worry she will have another chance next time. Ash, Brock, and Dawn caught up with Frankie and Alison. Frankie and Alison were already in the Gym so the three had to sit and watch. Alison was still on Frankie's back sleeping. Frankie used his trusty Lucario. Frankie was a good trainer with Lucario. Ash and Brock were shocked he had a Lucario. Frankie had a good chance for winning. Lucario was one of the best pokemon he had. After Frankie won he only had 1 more pokemon left and that was Scizor. The 2nd badge was won for him. Ash, Brock, and Dawn followed him outside.

"That was amazing Frankie," said Ash.

"I just started with Scizor," said Frankie.

"Scizor must be a good companion for you," said Brock.

"I had Scizor since it was a baby Scyther just hatching out of its egg," said Frankie

"What happened?" asked Alison just waking up.

"Nothing," said Ash.

Everyone got back up with news with each other. Dawn heard of Frankie in the News for Hoenn. He is well known throughout the world of Pokemon. The best pokemon trainer was here in Sinnoh. Dawn instantly had a crush on him. Frankie, Alison, Ash, Brock, and Dawn went in a group after Ash won his 2nd badge. Ash only had his Pikachu, Aipom, and Turtwig with him. Dawn had Alison in the way of Frankie's love. Alison still liked to stay on Frankie's back. Frankie asked Prof. Oak to send his Salamence over to him.

**Frankie's team:**

**Scizor level 100 M**

**Sudowoodo level 40 M**

**Lucario level 50 M**

**Salamence level 100 M**

**Alison's team:**

**Empoleon level 50 F**

**Manaphy level 40**

**Staraptor level 49 M**

**Ash's team:**

**Pikachu level N/A**

**Aipom level N/A**

**Turtwig level N/A**

**Brock's Team:**

**Sudowoodo level N/A**

**Dawn's Team:**

**Piplup level N/A**

**Pachirisu level N/A**

**Buneary level N/A**

Dawn wanted to go on Frankie's back. Alison was on Frankie's back all the time. The 3rd pokemon contest is in the next city. Alison won the Contest. Alison got 2 out of 5 contest ribbons. When they got to the 3rd gym it was going to get hard. Frankie used his Lucario first. He won his 3rd badge. Frankie is going to have a harder time then Alison. Alison won all her Pokemon Contests while Frankie is at his 6th badge needed. Dawn needed just 1 more pokemon ribbon. When they got to the next pokemon contest in the 6th gym leader's city it was going to be hard. Frankie gone to the 6th gym leader to battle him so to get his 6th gym badge and Alison followed him and sat and watched his battles. The others were watching Dawn in the pokemon contest. The Gym was easy to beat for Frankie. Dawn won the Pokemon contest. Frankie and Alison went to the wild to catch some more pokemon. They only had 3-4 pokemon throughout the journey. Frankie caught an Eevee. Alison caught an Eevee too. Frankie evolved it into a Vaporeon because he liked to have a Vaporeon. Alison evolved Eevee into a Jolteon. There was something different about Frankie's Vaporeon. It was a shiny pokemon. When Ash, Brock, and Dawn came out of the city and into the wild they saw Frankie and Alison kissing.

**Frankie's Team:**

**Scizor level 100 M**

**Sudowoodo level 70 M**

**Lucario level 80 M**

**Salamence level 100 M**

**Vaporeon level 100 M Shiny**

**Alison's team:**

**Empoleon level 100 F**

**Manaphy level 80**

**Staraptor level 90 M**

**Jolteon level 100 M**

Dawn became jealous of Alison. They started to fight for Frankie. Frankie and Ash were looking at them. Brock was fixing food for all of them. Frankie gone in the woods so he can be alone. Alison and Dawn followed him in the woods. The best training is in the woods. Dawn and Alison were racing to him. Dawn got to him first and kissed him. Alison kissed him for a long time. Frankie fainted for a while. Two beautiful girls kissed him. Those two were still fighting over him. Both were holding his hands until they got to the camping spot. Frankie was having troubles with them. Ash and Brock looked at them. Both were tugging his arms different directions. Alison went on his back and Frankie fed her. It was so cute. The minute Alison got on Dawn became more jealous. Ash and Brock held Dawn back. When they got to the hot desert to get to the move tutor they were still fighting. The move tutor taught Salamence a Dragon move and the move was Draco Meteor. The 7th gym is going to be hard for Frankie and Ash. Frankie doesn't even have a Fire pokemon at all. His only choice was Lucario and Scizor. Ash he used his Pikachu. The Pokemon contest championship is close so they gone to it. It was hard to cheer for both of them. So Frankie just watched the Pokemon Contest Championship. Alison was the champion. Dawn was in 2nd place. Frankie met Alison and Dawn outside. Dawn was still a bit happy. Dawn and Alison were hugging him. Frankie fainted again because both were beautiful girls. Both girls kissed him on the lips. Both stopped there fighting. Frankie started out on his badge collection again. The 7th badge was almost there. Frankie and Ash won the badge. Both were good pokemon trainers. They got side tracked with some things against Team Galactic. They wanted to get Dialga and Palkia back into the world. Ash and Frankie had to catch them. Both had a lot of Poke balls. They had to double battle to team galactic members. Frankie gets Dialga and Ash gets Palkia. Frankie caught Dialga with his first poke ball. Ash caught Palkia with his last poke ball. Ash gave Palkia to Frankie. Frankie gave Palkia and Dialga to Alison. It was dangerous for her to carry time and space for a while. She already got better at battling from the first time she battled. Frankie got his final badge from the 8th gym battle. They rested for a long time and Frankie gone with the two girls to shop. Frankie was blushing when both of them were holding his hand. They got all of his money down the drain. Frankie had to battle some more to get more money.

**Frankie's team:**

**Scizor level 100 M**

**Lucario level 100 M**

**Sudowoodo level 100 M**

**Salamence level 100 M**

**Vaporeon level 100 M Shiny**

**Alison's Team:**

**Empoleon level 100 F**

**Manaphy level 100**

**Staraptor level 100 M**

**Jolteon level 100 M**

**Dialga level 100**

**Palkia level 100**

Frankie asked the Professor if he can get one of his dragon pokemon. The Professor sent Dragonite to Frankie. Frankie got a lot of money from the battles. He had a good amount of money for buying more stuff for the pokemon. He got a Rod so he can get a shiny magikarp. He got one and caught it. The professor was surprised that he got another pokemon that's a different color.

**To be continued...**


	8. The End of the story

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter because of school...**

**Continuing from where we left off...**

Dawn and Alison both loved Frankie. They wasted all his money. Frankie caught a shiny pokemon. Frankie got a full team again.

Frankie wasted his money on items he needs for his pokemon. He got more money by battling. It took him a while to get enough money to buy stuff. Frankie kissed both Dawn and Alison. Both of them blushed a lot. Frankie got some roses from a flower shop to give to them. He got a discount on the roses because he told the owner that he had two girls that loved him. He brought it too them. They were sleeping like babies. He put the roses next to them. He stayed up all night trying to get a good combo set up for the Elite four. Melissa came up behind him with Steven. They needed to catch up with things. The two girls were pretty. He can't mostly move because of his leg. He has been working hard all night. Everyone except for Frankie was sleeping. He asked professor oak if he can get 2 of his pokemon. The 2 pokemon was Red Gyarados and his Vaporeon. He put both by Dawn's and Alison's heads. He left a note next to them too. It says:

_I am leaving until I beat the Elite four. So stay here until I come back. If you want to come with me use your flying pokemon to go. Sorry for leaving you._

_From,_

_Frankie_

It was morning and Frankie was by the ocean. Dawn and Alison found the Poke ball, note, and a rose. They ran to him by the ocean. They didn't want him to leave without them. Frankie fainted because both of them cared about him so much. Both of them were blushing still because of the rose. Frankie wanted to leave with them, but can't. He can't leave without everyone. Frankie trained some more. He got a lot more money then he got before. So he bought a bouquet of red roses for both Dawn and Alison. Alison and Dawn were blushing really red. Dawn sometimes fought over Frankie. Alison loves him a lot. He still puts Alison on his back a lot. Dawn holds Frankie's hand all the time. Frankie fainted a lot because of that. They were only different flying pokemon. Dawn and Alison were on Frankie's Salamence. Dawn and Alison didn't want to fall so they hugged Frankie tightly. Salamence was doing all these flips and stuff. Frankie held both Dawn's and Alison's hands while doing that.

"Note to Self: Use Lugia for this," said Frankie

Alison and Dawn giggled because of Frankie and his excitement. When they got to the Pokemon League they got ready for the challenge. Frankie chose these pokemon:

**Salamence**

**Dragonite**

**Scizor**

**Lucario**

**Sudowoodo**

**Altaria**

Frankie was excited to do this. Ash picked different pokemon. Scizor and Lucario was the last pokemon he chose. It was the Finals and Ash VS Frankie was this. Alison was on Frankie's back. Alison wanted to check out Frankie's battling strategy. Frankie didn't even have to switch out his first pokemon. Frankie beat Ash's pokemon. The champion was next. It was a double battle with a partner with her. Good thing Alison was on his back. She has improved with new strategies. Frankie used his Lucario early this time. Alison was prepared for this with her Manaphy. Frankie wanted to get a good look at the power of the champions and her partner's pokemon strength. Frankie just ordered Lucario to dodge. When Frankie got enough information he ordered Lucario to attack. The best attack Lucario will get is Extremespeed. Alison wanted to do anything to protect Frankie. Frankie wanted to do anything to protect Alison. It was easy after Lucario beat the champion. Manaphy beat her partner. Frankie kissed Alison on the lips. Alison blushed a lot. The crowed said it was cute. Frankie and Alison were raining champs from the last one. Frankie and Alison were next door neighbors. Frankie has 4 trophies won. Alison has 3 trophies won from the pokemon league and the pokemon contest. Alison kept her ribbons. Frankie kept all his badges. Frankie put all his badges in one big badge case. He just needs 7 more badges which are the frontier badges. He didn't want to leave so soon. He wanted to stay in the town for the while. Frankie wanted to spend more time with Alison. Dawn moved into the town. She was next to Frankie's house. Dawn was already 12 after the adventure.

**Alison's age: 18**

**Frankie's age: 19**

**Dawn's age: 12**

Dawn still has a very big crush with Frankie. When Alison, Dawn, and Frankie got together Dawn and Alison kissed Frankie. Frankie fainted when they did that. Alison and Dawn took turns riding on Frankie's back. Frankie blushed when they got on him a lot. Alison and Dawn jumps on him. Frankie fainted when they did that. They like to sleep on him a lot. So Frankie carries both of them to there house. He often gets money to buy roses for them. Frankie brought Lucario with him if people want to battle him. Scizor needs to rest from the battling. Scizor is helping out in the house. He is slicing up ingredients for the food. Frankie loved both Alison and Dawn. He loved Alison more. Melissa married Steven. Frankie found a swarm of Scizor. Frankie brought Scizor with him. They went to the Swarm of Scizor. Frankie wanted Scizor to be happy with the swarm so he left him there, but Scizor followed Frankie. Scizor was happy with Frankie. He was his trainer after all. Scizor didn't want to leave Frankie's side. He was his very first pokemon since Scizor was a baby Scyther. Lucario was always there since he was a baby Riolu. This is the end for the adventures for now. Frankie married Alison. Alison was a very cute girl.

**The End**


End file.
